


To Get To You

by PromiscuousSoleil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mila Babicheva, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiscuousSoleil/pseuds/PromiscuousSoleil
Summary: Everyone usually had more than one or two soul mates. In school you're taught that you aren't forced to make it romantic. It's an option. Not set in stone. Especially if you don't smell anything distinct. For Yuuri, it had been an accident. He hadn't thought he would meet two Alpha's that would change his life.





	To Get To You

**The Encounter**

 

It was an accident. Truly it was. Yuuri had been walking, trying to talk to his best friend and platonic soul-mate, Phichit, into NOT buying a fourth hamster. He already had three and while Yuuri loved them, he did not love their escape attempts. Then it hit him, two different smells, strong and overwhelming. Phichit was calling him over the phone, asking if he was okay, that he couldn't hear him, and Yuuri quietly told him he'd call him back. He followed the scents, unsure really why he was doing so, but he was doing it nonetheless. It brought him two alphas. A blonde male with shoulder length hair and a dark brown (possibly black) haired male. They also looked confused, eyes searching around them, and when they finally landed on Yuuri, they tensed. Yuuri being confused himself, just eyed them from a safe distance.

 

When the blonde made a move to walk towards him, Yuuri took a step back. While he didn't feel like they were dangerous, he was still shy. Plus they were bigger than him. The black haired (he moved into the light) male grabbed the blonde's upper arm, stopping him from moving towards them. Yuuri didn't move any closer, but after what seemed like hours, Yuuri finally turned and left. He called Phichit, apologizing for hanging up on him, not bringing up the two alphas.

 

“No, Phichit. I told you we can't have another hamster.” There was a whine and Yuuri shook his head despite the action not being seen. The scent of the two still lingering in his nose.

 

The second time they ran into each other, Yuuri was running late to his ballet class. Which meant Lilia was going to scold him and or worse, make him teach the younger kids, don't get him wrong, he loved to teach the children, but he usually got stuck with teenagers who tried to impress him versus actually learning anything from him. He was entering as they were leaving and Yuuri grunted as he collided with what he felt was a solid wall. He was bounced back, falling into his ass, his glasses flying off his face.

 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!” Yuuri scrambled up, locating his glasses in record time, bowing before brushing past the two. But he was stopped by a rough hand on his wrist. Yuuri tensed, looking back to see the familiar pair.

 

“Oy!” The blonde male growled out. Yuuri thinking he was about to be threatened quickly bowed again.

 

“I really am sorry, but I have to go. I'm running late!” His bow, surprised the blonde into letting him go and Yuuri was quick to take off.

 

“Was...he speaking Russian?” The blonde questioned, turning to his partner who hummed.

 

“It seems like he was. He comes here, but we've never smelled him before.” It was on observation and the blonde growled.

 

“Doesn't fucking matter if we smelled him or not. It doesn't change anything.” The darker of the two looked unconvinced. But nothing else was said as they left the ballet building.

 

The third encounter was a bit more dramatic. Yuuri was out celebrating with his friends for Phichit's birthday. They had all flown in together so they could party. It was a nice club, well known and respected so they all felt safe.

 

“Yuuri! Come on lets dance!” Guang-Hong called out, his bond mark proudly displayed on his neck, as he pulled Yuuri along. The Japanese omega groaned, knowing Guang-Hong wasn't going to let him go unless he danced at least one song.

 

“Why can't Leo be one of those jealous alphas?” Yuuri whined out, causing the Chinese omega to laugh.

 

“He knows he's the only one for me. No point on getting jealous.” Of course, they're love was that disgustingly sweet.

 

Over all, they were having a great time, singing loudly, cheering “happy birthday” as the workers brought a cake lit by sparklers. The celebration continued for another hour or two before getting hungry for actual food. They found a nice 24-restaurant a few blocks from the club, so they used that walk to sober up. Yuuri was snuggling into Phichit's side, for warmth and coordination, when he was suddenly pulled away from him. It was a blur what happened next.

 

“Get your hands off of him!”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“Yuri, I don't think-”

 

“How do you know his name!?”

 

“Yuuri, do you know these guys?” _Was that Leo? Leo sounded so angry._ Confused and drunk Yuuri was not a smart Yuuri.

 

“The fuck you know my name?!”

 

There was more arguing, more shoving, and suddenly there was silence. Well, sort of. Because the next thing he knew (again) he was on the ground.

 

“Get away from him!” The blonde yelled, growling at Yuuri who was helped by his friends quickly.

 

“Oww...” The Japanese omega looked at his scrapped hand.

 

“Yura! That's enough!”

 

“Who the fuck are you people?” It was Phichit's voice, and he really sounded angry. All Yuuri wanted was food, to cry, and food.

 

“Yuuri, you were purring.” Guang-Hong whispered as he tried to clean off his hand. Yuuri blinked, surprised.

 

“I was?” It was well known that when omega's purr it was only when they felt safe and content or when they were with their mates. Even in a drunken state, omega's don't purr for just strangers.

 

“Do you know them?” The Chinese questioned and Yuuri again looked up to see them, narrowing his eyes, before the smells entered his nose.

 

“No...no I don't. But I smell them.” Everyone tensed. Of course everyone had smells, scents, and natural body odor, but when you were able to smell specific people, to be able to distinguish the scents, it was more than that.

 

“I smelled them the first time too. But...I don't like them, he's mean.” Yuuri scrunched his nose.

 

“Fuck you too!”

 

Phichit and Leo growled.

 

“That was all we needed.” Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, while Leo moved close with Guang-Hong. They ignored the blonde's growl, ignored the scowls, and just continued on their way to get food.

 

“You can't ignore us.” It was the black haired male who spoke up. Yuuri paid them no mind, as his drunken state picked up the blonde's words.

 

“We don't _need_ him.”

 

 

 

**The Discussion**

 

 

“No.”

 

“Yuri, we can't ignore this.”

 

“The fuck we can. You heard him. He doesn't like us.”

 

“No, he said you were mean and that was the reason he didn't like us.”

 

“We don't need him. I don't want him.”

 

“Yura, you know this isn't about wanting him. If our alpha's call for him and vice versa, he's meant to be ours.”

 

“We don't _need_ him.”

 

“Yura. We are not going to argue about this. We have to apologize for hurting him. You made him bleed.”

 

“I...I didn't meant to do that. He just pissed me off.”

 

“Well you did and he wasn't doing anything that you didn't instigate. None of this is his fault.”

 

They had been arguing over the omega with the same name for two weeks now. On and off and it was getting ridiculous. Otabek was getting tired of talking in circles.

 

“We've been together for years and-”

 

“Yura! Enough! You know damn well, this isn't about that. He smelled us. Us, meaning two individuals. We smelled him, one person and if we looked, he probably has the same mark as us too.”

 

Yuri did his best not to growl. Tried not to get angry, but he was.

 

“We don't _need_ him.”

 

 

**The Meeting**

 

Yuuri was having a rather shitty day. The hamsters decided to try and escape again, so that took their entire morning. Yuuri was then late to his job at a rather upscale cafe that paid rather well (the owner was very understanding) and he needed new work out gear because said hamsters were jerks. Phichit had felt bad, so he did give him money to replace his gear, but that didn't lesson his out look of the day. He was still dressed in his uniform for the cafe, as he browsed around, filling his small basket with new leggings, stockings, shirts, hair bands, and yes, the required thongs. He got over his embarrassment a long time ago. Plus he had been going to the same place for over three years, and knew the people who worked their well enough.

 

“Yuuri! It's been a while!” A cheery accented voice called. Yuuri turned his head to spot Mila, with her own basket in hand. When she peaked inside of his though, she made a small “ah oh.”

 

“The hamsters?” She questioned and Yuuri scowled. Answering her question.

 

“Well, after do you want to come eat with me and some friends?” Mila wouldn't say she was in love with Yuuri, no, she saw him as her precious little brother who had thighs of steel and an ass that could make any person cry (but you know, nothing weird). Yuuri was about to decline, but his stomach decided to growl. Mila beamed.

 

It wasn't long before both finished up shopping, paying for their things, and climbing into Mila's car to head out. They headed to their usual place, near Mila's rink. The two sat down at a spacious table and ordered their food, already knowing what they wanted.

 

“So how are things with the hockey player?” Now it was Mila's turn to scowl and Yuuri hummed.

 

“I told you he was a dick.” Mila pouted.

 

“He seemed really nice though.” Yuuri sighed, with a shake of his head and fry pointed at Mila.

 

“That's how they get you. Bait and switch. Nice now, but then boom, turns out they were dicks all along.” Mila glared, before quickly snatching the fry and popping it in her mouth.

 

“Rude as fuck.”

 

“I think Phichit's influencing you too much.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. Perhaps another ten minutes pass by, and the doors let out a small chime of more people coming in

.

“Mila! How come you never told us you were friends with a beauty!?” Came a heavily accented very male voice. Both turned to see the group of people. A familiar scent drifted into his nose and before Yuuri could make a run for it, the silver haired alpha who had spoken sat down next to him.

 

“And who might you be?” His voice with smooth and he added a wink. Yuuri felt heat rush to his face.

 

“Victor stop flirting with him! He's my only normal friend!” Complained Mila, to which, Yuuri didn't know if he should be offended or not.

 

“I'm Yuuri.” He felt someone looking at him, and before he knew it, someone plopped down next to Mila.

 

“Oh! That's funny, we have two Yuri's now!” Victor grinned and Yuuri really didn't want to look.

 

“Shut up, old man. I'm the only Yuri here.” And there he was. His nightmare.

 

“I'm not like that pig there.” Yup, he's going with insulted. Mila must have seen what the name did to him because she elbowed the blonde alpha in the gut. Hard, and Yuuri did get some satisfaction seeing him in pain.

 

“I never told you guys about him because you'd scare him away. I also didn't want you, Victor, to knock him the first chance you got.”

 

“Oh my god, Mila, why.” Yuuri groaned, burying his face into his hands. Victor's own face was blooming with red at her comment.

 

“I'm a gentlemen!” Victor protested his innocence though conceded with a small “that's fair though.”

 

“This is a terrible first meeting.” Yuuri commented causing Victor to laugh but agree.

 

“Well, Yuuri, I'm Victor Nikiforov, and despite Mila's slander against me, it's very nice to meet you.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but return his smile, it was infectious. But the smile faded when there was a growl from the other side of the table.

 

“Someone doesn't like being ignored.” Victor sang out.

 

“This grumpy kitten is Yuri. He's also our rink mate.” Yuuri's frown was all telling.

 

“You're the reason why I couldn't dance for two weeks. Thanks.” It came out harsh, and Mila was surprised at his tone.

 

“You two know each other?” She questioned and Yuuri shook his head.

 

“No. We've ran into each other and he assaulted me when I was drunk.” Yuuri was glaring at Yuri who glared back.

 

“I didn't mean to fucking push you. You shouldn't have been fucking purring to my boyfriend.”

 

Yuuri's face heated up red with anger.

 

“You shouldn't have grabbed me in the first place and threw me at him you jerk. I don't know your boyfriend but trust me, I don't want him.” The tension was brewing and Mila gave Victor an uncertain look.

 

“Well trust me, he wouldn't want you anyways you fat fucking pig!”

 

Mila gasped in horror as the words came out but in a blink of an eye, Yuri was dowsed in water.

 

“Don't you two ever come near me again.” Victor let out an astonished “wow” as Yuuri pulled out some money, politely putting it down on the table before leaving.

 

“You're right, I'd knock him up in a heart beat.” Victor sounded like a man in love as he watched Yuuri storm off.

 

“Like fuck you will.” Yuri growled as wiped his face off with a napkin.

 

“You just insulted him, and you think you have a shot? Also, you have a boyfriend.” Mila pointed out knowing she was going to have to apologize to the workers, again for her rink mates.

 

“I don't need him to like me, he's our fucking soul mate.” Mila snapped her mouth shut and Victor looked conflicted.

 

“Yuri, just because you guys are soul mates, doesn't mean anything. It can be platonic or romantic, you know this.” Victor was serious for once. Not because it was Yuri, but because of how Yuri had treated the omega without a care.

 

“Well, Beka thinks it's meant to be. I told him, we don't _need_ him.”

 

 

**The Settlement**

 

 

“Please give us a chance.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yuuri, please. You know this has to mean something.”

 

“No it doesn't. Your boyfriend has made it clear I'm not wanted. I'm more than happy without you two.”

 

“He just needs to get to know you. We both do.”

 

“You think I feel safe around him? Because I don't.”

 

Otabek had no response for that. After he learned about the meeting from a few months prior he had taken to trying (read: stalking) Yuuri before and after his classes to try and talk to him. He was furious at Yuri's verbal abuse. He had told him that they needed to talk to him and when the chance came, nothing went like it should. Yuri's temper got the best of him and now Victor was hanging out with their soul mate whenever he got the chance. The only furthered Yuri's jealousy, despite not wanting him, and coming off more aggressive than before.

 

“I know he can be….a lot. But he means well. He doesn't understand what we have, what we can be.”

 

Yuuri sighed, tired of Otabek (his name he learned around he came around the first few times) bothering him. Trying to convince him to meet them both at the same time.

 

“So what, you want me to have dinner? To prove what exactly? That Yuri isn't an asshole because we both know that's a lie. You know soul mates don't have to be romantic. Phichit is my soul mate too, but we are both platonic.” Something Otabek had learned when Phichit had came storming the building ready to fight Otabek.

 

“I get that, but you know we aren't the same as him.” Otabek tried again. Yuuri was feeling the frustration all over again.

 

“Fine, I'll see you two for dinner, that's it. After that you leave me alone.” Otabek didn't want to agree, but they could convince Yuuri to keep seeing them during that one dinner then Otabek felt they could turn it around.

 

It was that dinner though, that ruined everything. Yuuri had never actually been in arms distance of both of his soul mates. Behind walls that kept their scents in. The proximity triggered his heat despite being on suppressants. Yuuri had tried to leave when the familiar flush rippled through his body. He tried to call Phichit, to come get him, but his hand wouldn't stop shaking. He tried to keep himself coherent but it all failed.

 

The two alpha's felt the effects of their omega's sudden heat. His pheromones flooding the apartment. They couldn't ignore it. It was Yuri who took the Japanese to their shared bedroom and Otabek followed after. Both alpha's couldn't ignore the omega's needs. They fucked him, they cuddled him, they let him set the pace in his heat, they let him nest even. It lasted three days and on the third day, Yuuri was resting in the temporary nest he had made. Otabek and Yuri leaving the room so they could grab whatever protein bars and waters they could.

 

“You can't keep ignoring him. You felt it too.” Otabek whispered, his eyes narrowed at Yuri's stubbornness.

 

“That was his heat. He's probably shared his heat with that fucking guy.” Meaning Phichit. At the thought the two suppressed their growls of displeasure.

 

“You still want to believe that was all that was? Just some omega's heat?” Otabek asked his mouth set to a frown.

 

Yuri shoved past Otabek.

 

“We don't _need_ him.”

 

**The Accident**

 

“You got him pregnant!” Otabek had stayed at home, working on some songs, when Phichit broke down the door. He found him in seconds and pounced. It took him a few minutes to subdue Phichit. Otabek was the bigger alpha of the two, and stronger but that didn't mean Phichit was going to take it easy on him. It had been some months since the shared heat. Otabek, not for the lack of trying, had been trying to get in contact with Yuuri, but the man went out of his way to avoid him and thanks to Yuri's attitude, Mila nor the others refused to give them information on him.

 

When things were calm and Yuri called from practice, Phitchi sat there, with a glare on his face.

 

“What you do you mean he's pregnant?” Yuri asked, glaring at the other alpha.

 

“Was. Was pregnant you fucking asshole. He lost the baby.” Otabek was still reeling in from the news.

 

“...how?”

 

Phichit's glare faded and replaced with sadness.

 

“It was an accident. We didn't know. We were at the rink...Victor and Yuuri were playing around with pair skating, just for fun you know? Mila and I were laughing that Victor dropped him again. He was getting up, he was laughing with us too, and then...he was in pain. By the time we got him to the hospital, they told us he lost the baby.”

 

“How far along was he?” Phichit pursed his lips.

 

“He would have been two months yesterday.” Otabek felt overwhelming sadness for what could have been his or Yuri's children.

 

“So why isn't he the one telling us? Why is it you?” Yuri questioned, anger still evident.

 

“Why would he want to tell you? All you ever do is call him names and make fun of him. Fuck you! I didn't want to fucking tell you, but Victor pointed out that you two assholes were still the fathers, you had a right to know. We currently aren't on speaking terms.”

 

The words thrown in his face, had Yuri feeling guilty, again. Every time he spoke, he knew he hurt Yuuri's feelings, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

 

“Is...is he okay?” Otabek questioned the tension still thick between the three.

 

“No, he's not. Even though he didn't know he was pregnant, it is still a child he lost. He hasn't left his room for days.”

 

This caught their attention, knowing that an omega's health while not to undermine their sex, was delicate.

 

“Guang-Hong is coming in today, to try and get him out. Other omega's might make him feel safer, so if it works, we are going to take him to the omega center.”

 

This didn't settle well with either alpha.

 

“And if that doesn't work?” Otabek questioned, Phichit looked exhausted when he asked.

 

“I don't know, okay? I don't fucking know. But that's the best idea we've got right now.”

 

Yuri was going to snap at Phichit for yelling at Otabek but the other just grabbed his arm before he could.

 

“Fuck off. Then bring him here, he obviously can't do shit on his own.” Phichit looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“Are you serious? Bring him here? I want Yuuri to live, not commit suicide because you're an abusive asshole.” Now that was a low blow and it caused Yuri to tense.

 

“Hey, it's not just him who lost a child. We did too, we can try to help, do what we can to be there for him.” Otabek reasoned, well tried to reason with Phichit. The man didn't take kindly to that statement. It took two hours of negotiating, a slam of the door and two alpha's sitting on the couch drained, that still didn't stop Yuri from speaking.

 

“Hey may need us right now, but we don't _need_ him.”

 

 

**The Doubtful Lie**

 

Moving Yuuri in, might have been the best thing for the omega, it turns out. Because after a few days, he was slowly coming back. Otabek worked from home most of the time, so he was able to care for him personally. He didn't talk much, but he was finally eating and drinking. Phichit came right over when Yuuri finally called him to let him know he was sorry for shutting him out. Well, basically everyone came over and dog piled in Yuuri's room. Yakov was not pleased in the slightest that his skaters had just up and left practice but after being informed by his ex-wife as to why, he let it go.

 

Yuri didn't leave though, he stayed and took all the practice time he could. Yakov said nothing to this and just continued to train him per normal. He didn't ask questions nor did he want to ask them. Yakov, was not going to get involved in a personal matter that was out of his hands.

 

As time moved on and Yuuri was starting to leave the apartment more and more, things seemed like they were finally settling in. Otabek and Yuri both felt a calmness in their routine now that Yuuri was actively in their lives. Yuri refused to accept it, but in light of the events and Phichit's words, he was less aggressive towards the omega.

 

“We have our rut coming up.” Otabek brought up, one day when Yuuri was out and Yuri had a day off from training.

 

“And?” Yuri questioned, with a shrug as he skimmed through a magazine.

 

“And, Yuuri is here. He shared his heat with us, we can try and do the same.” Yuri scowled, now angrily flipping through the pages.

 

“I don't want to share my rut with him. I don't want him any where near us during our ruts. We agreed he'd go stay with that hamster asshole.”

 

“No, you agreed on that all on your own. Yuuri doesn't even know about that.” Otabek pointed out with a tired sigh.

 

“Yura, we've talked about this. Yuuri is a part of us. You can't keep treating him like he's replaceable.”

 

“Fuck off, Beka. He is to me. I don't know when he started meaning so fucking much to you, but he doesn't mean shit to me. I was okay with letting him move in because of the bullshit he went through, but he's fine now. He doesn't need us to help him anymore.”

 

Otabek felt the familiar headache coming through.

 

“I've told you, to stop lying to yourself. I don't understand why you're fighting this so hard. I know you care about him just like I care about him. So stop acting like he doesn't mean anything!” Otabek had raised his voice. The anger and annoyance rolling off of him in waves. He left after, needing to cool down. When Otabek had come back, Yuuri was there, sitting on the couch, looking put out.

 

“Um...Yuri said you guys wanted me to share your ruts?” It was stated as question, and Otabek was surprised.

 

“He got mad though, so now he's in his room.”

 

“Why did he get mad?” Yuuri wanted to reply with “because I'm breathing” but instead he looked down to his lap.

 

“...I might have laughed at him. I thought he was joking, but turns out that wasn't the case.” Well, yeah. Otabek could see Yuri getting upset about that. But then again Yuri never invited Yuuri out on his own much less invite him to spend their ruts together.

 

“I'll talk to him, but….will you? Spend our ruts together?” Otabek was nervous about the answer and Yuuri looked unsure.

 

“...I need time to think about it.” Otabek tried not to look disappointed but he understood his hesitance.

 

Two weeks after that, Yuuri no longer had a choice. Their ruts hit two days earlier than they had anticipated. Knowing their omega was in the next room, they couldn't just ignore it. Their alpha's were howling for their omega, their Yuuri, and when they went inside, Yuuri had woken up a few minutes before, smelling them. His eyes were wide and pupils blown.

 

“Alphas.”

 

One word, one word and they were gone. They took Yuuri back to their room, filled with their scents.

 

It was up to Yuuri to keep them hydrated and fed during the ruts. How they managed it before him, Yuuri didn't want to know.

 

Yuri's rut had ended on time, Otabek's had ended two days after. For the blonde, it was a little hard to watch his boyfriend rut with the omega, even though he had done the same two days prior. When things finally came to an end, Yuuri was able to leave the room to shower. Yuri and Otabek shared a bath in their own bathroom.

 

“Are we going to talk about it?” They could hear Yuuri leave his room, going to the kitchen to try and make some food.

 

“I don't want to.” Yuri muttered trying to enjoy the warmth of the water and Otabek's body.

 

“We can't keep going on like this, Yura. You care for him, and if you don't try to make amends, you both will get hurt in the process.”

 

“…..” For once, Yuri couldn't say that they didn't need him. He couldn't lie anymore.

 

 

**The Misunderstanding**

 

If you had told Yuuri three months ago he would be pregnant again he would have hissed and thrown you out of the room. But he was and is. After sharing the ruts, things had changed, slowly but for the better. Yuri had stopped being mean to him, well less mean to him, Yuuri believed that Yuri's default was salty (a term he learned from Phichit). But he was actually nice one you got passed his natural aggression. Otabek was still the same as ever but now more openly affectionate to him.

 

He had been feeling sick for some time now, so he had gone to the doctors to make sure he was okay (he didn't tell the two alphas so not to worry them) and when he was told the news, Yuuri had been elated. So what did he do? He rushed back to the apartment they shared. He wanted to tell them, before he told anyone else.

 

He entered, ready to shout for the two, but stopped short when he saw boxes.

“Why are you boxing up his things?” It was Otabek's voice drifting into the hallway from Yuuri's room.

 

“It's easier to move them if we box it up first.” Yuri's reply came.

 

“He's not going to like you touching his things.”

 

“He can get the fuck over it.” Came Yuri's response with a grunt as he dropped something, a small curse leaving his lips.

 

“Why are you even doing this?” Otabek's voice again came out, sounding more annoyed than usual.

 

“Because, I'm tired of him being in here. You can't say shit either, you don't like that he's here too.”

 

Yuuri's heart broke hearing him, and Otabek didn't even argue. There was just a hum, as if agreeing.

 

“What are suppose to do with the box's after? We can't just toss them.”

 

“Oh my god, Beka, stop being annoying for two fucking seconds. We can just dump them after we're done, it's not like we are going to need them again.”

 

Yuuri felt tears well up, a hand coming up to his belly. Where was he suppose to go? He had made this place his home. Where he felt safe. Protected and cared for. He knew if he stayed, they would figure out he was there from his scent. He left quickly, being as silent as he could. He didn't want them to know, to feel sorry for him if they found out that he was listening to them.

 

Phichit was across town and the person close enough for him to walk (which would be an hour away) was to Victor's. About forty minutes in he had to stop and sit down. He called Victor, who answered after four rings. He asked if he could pick him up, sending him his location. When all was said and done, Yuuri ended up breaking down once he was in the apartment.

 

Victor, of course, freaked out. He made some tea, hoping to calm the omega down and it worked, enough for Yuuri to explain.

 

“I h-heard them. Yuri was packing up my things, he said that they were tired of me being there and O-Otabek didn't argue. He even asked what they were going to do with the boxes once they were done. V-Victor, t-t-they were just going to toss my things out.” Yuuri ended up crying into his shirt for a solid hour.

 

Victor was livid. He had thought Yuri had finally grown up, accepting Yuuri as his soul mate after loosing the baby. He went through hell with Phichit just to get the man to agree to tell them, and now here he was, crying because Yuri and Otabek were kicking him out. Then when Yuuri dropped the bombshell, it took Victor everything he had not to storm out his place to beat the other two.

 

While back at the apartment, the two had finally finished moving Yuuri's things into their bedroom.

 

“He really isn't going to like how you basically threw his stuff in the dresser.” Otabek commented and Yuri glared.

 

“He can organize it how he wants, literally any way he wants. He knows I'm messy.” Otabek snorted at his statement.

 

“Where is he anyways? Did he tell you where he was going to be?” Yuri shrugged, as he tried to wrestle the now empty boxes out of the room, by kicking and stomping on them.

 

Otabek just watched his rampage a simple, “Why?” leaving him as Yuri then piled the flatten boxes together.

 

“We should have told him about this, you know.” Otabek hummed as he fixed their bed up.

 

“What are you talking about? He likes this romantic bullshit!” Yuri defended as he helped clean up the room. They would have to get a bigger bed, but that would have to wait until after Yuuri saw what they had done.

 

As dinner rolled around, and no sign of Yuuri coming in, they began to grow a little worried. Usually the omega would send them messages every so often, letting them know he was okay or that he would be running late, but they hadn't gotten anything in the last several hours.

 

“Did you call Phichit?” Otabek questioned as he tried Mila, seeing if she could be possibly hanging out with Yuuri at this time of night.

 

“He said that Yuuri was going to the doctors today, but that was it, he hadn't heard from him either.” He got the same response from Mila. Though she hadn't known about the doctors.

 

“AndVictor?”

 

“He isn't answering. He's probably at practice, preparing for Worlds.” Yuri grunted out as he tried to call Yuuri's phone but like last time it went to voice mail.

 

It wouldn't be until the next morning, both drained and worried, when their phones would ping at the same time. They looked at the message, seeing it was from Yuuri.

 

 

**You were right all along. You don't need me. I don't need you either.**

 

Yuri felt his heart stop and drop as he looked up to see the same look on Otabek's face. What had happened? Just the day before, that morning they had kissed each other, made plans for dinner, even thinking about a movie night. Now it was all gone. They tried calling him. Both leaving voice mails, begging for him to just answer.

 

“Yuuri please. Please pick up and talk to us. We don't understand what happened, tell us. Talk to us, we can fix this.” Otabek felt like a part of him was shattering.

 

Yuri tried too, texting him and sending him messages on every social media site he had.

 

“Pig, please. Fucking answer your phone, tell us what happened. Fuck, we need you to talk to us...Yuuri, please. Talk to me.”

 

 

**The Bombshell**

 

 

Yuuri's disappearance was sudden. Well, not disappearance, but the sudden break up left them stunned and numb. Raw and emotional. Phichit had finally gotten in contact with Yuuri and when he found out he was devastated but also confused. Instead of confronting the two alpha's like he usually would, he asked to be invited over to talk. He had seen them, he knew something was wrong with both stories. Yuuri was convinced they had already kicked him out and the other two were convinced Yuuri had just left him without warning.

 

“What happened the day Yuuri didn't come back?” Phichit questioned, keeping his voice light. Otabek sat on the couch looking lost. Yuri couldn't even muster the energy to be mad. He was just tired.

 

“We were moving his things to our room. We got tired of always seeing him go to his room, he didn't like spending the night in our room because he felt like he was in our space, like he wasn't part of it. We wanted to change that. I wanted him to feel like the space belonged to all three of us. It was suppose to be a surprise, we even cooked his favorite for dinner...but he never came back.”

 

Phichit cringed, Yuri was tearing up, and he'd never seen the alpha this open. Otabek wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Phichit could understand why Yuuri felt like he was intruding in their personal room.

 

“No one will tell us anything. Mila won't talk to us, Victor doesn't even try to joke around anymore. Lilia even blames us.” Otabek added, knowing that they were being isolated. It hurt. The only person who'd ever gave them any type of support was the same alpha who tried to fight them on several occasions.

 

“...I'm sorry. I should have told you two sooner. But I barely found out the other day, that's why I wanted to talk. Yuuri thinks you guys were going to throw him out. I guess he overheard your conversation about boxing up his things and tossing the box's once you were done and assumed the worst. You know how bad his anxiety is. Once the idea is there, he can't break out unless we help him. I'm not saying Yuuri isn't blameless in all of this, but you have to understand how mentally weak he is.”

 

Phichit hadn't known what to do when Yuuri just up and left. He didn't even know where he was currently.

 

“Mila and Victor, I think they knew, or at least Yuuri went to Victor and he told Mila, what happened, at least Yuuri's version and helped him get away. I don't know if he's still in the country, Victor won't tell me either. But I finally talked to Yuuri and I knew it sounded off. So I had to make sure.” Phichit pulled up the e-mail.

 

“He won't tell me where he is, but he says he doing okay. Which means, he isn't okay….but you guys need to read this for yourself.” Phichit handed them his phone, and they were eager to read it. But as their eyes looked over the words, they're heads snapped up to look at the other male.

 

“...he's pregnant?”

 

Yuri's voice shook. Phichit nodded slowly.

 

“He's five months along. He said he would send an ultra sound in a few days.”

 

“The day he came to tell you guys, was the day he heard you. All of this, was a misunderstanding. A really big ugly misunderstanding. He's pregnant, most likely depressed and scared of being a single parent, and even though we started out really rough, I don't want that for you guys. I'm going to try and talk to Victor and Mila, to see if they will tell me where he is.”

 

Yuri couldn't stop looking over the words that Yuuri had written.

 

“Why couldn't he just answer the phone...we could have avoided this, we could have been there.” Yuri was angry, angry that a misunderstanding left them in limbo for two months. Angry that Victor decided to hide Yuuri away from them instead of talking like Phichit had done. Angry that Mila knew Yuuri was safe, but kept it from them.

 

Angry at Yuuri for not talking to them.

 

But mostly angry at himself. Because had he treated him right from the start, Yuuri wouldn't have doubted them. Wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that they were kicking him out from their conversation. He wouldn't have left, pregnant and alone.

 

“Will you send us the ultra sound?” Otabek asked quietly. Phichit nodded taking back his phone.

 

“As soon as I get anything, I'll let you guys know.” When he left, Otabek and Yuri still sat on the couch.

 

“What are we going to do Beka? What if he doesn't believe us and never comes back? I did this. If I had treated him right from the start, he would still be here.” Yuri was crying again and Otabek tightened his hold on the other alpha.

 

“I'm not going to say it's all your fault. It's both of ours to share, we both knew how bad Yuuri is mentally, it's his fault too for not reaching out, but ours for not noticing. Let's just try to get through this. Give Phichit the hope we have to see him again and soon.”

 

“We _need_ him, Beka. We _need_ him here with us.”

 

 

**The Sudden Disappearance and Sudden Reappearance of Yuuri Katsuki**

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to come back this soon?” Victors voice filtered through the smallish apartment where Yuuri was currently staying in. After getting in contact with Phichit, Yuuri was forced to think back. Comparing what was told to him and what he actually heard and it was enough to doubt himself. He talked to Victor, who did confirm that Yuri wasn't himself during practice, more or less a shell of the man of who he use to be.

 

“I'm not sure of anything. But I'm six months now and I just...miss them.” He hated how lonely he was. Hated that neither Yuri or Otabek were there at the doctor appointments, and hated that he couldn't even nest, because this wasn't his home. At least it didn't feel like home to him.

 

Victor sighed on the other end of the phone.

 

“I can arrange everything for you, it's not safe for you to be traveling alone in your state.” Yuuri cringed. He knew Victor didn't mean anything by it, but it was true. He was unbonded pregnant omega. People while were not violent, they were extremely judgmental and it only took on old school alpha to lead them all. Yuuri refused to put their baby in danger. Especially now that he was showing.

 

“I know. Can...can you have them drop me off at the rink?” Victor was hesitating before conceding.

 

“Fine, but if he makes one wrong move I'm taking you out of there.” Yuuri wanted to protest, defend Yuri, saying he wouldn't do such a thing as to hurt him, but it caught in his throat. Because he would be lying. The unfortunate truth of it all was that Yuri was capable. He had hurt him plenty of times already, what would be so different now?

 

After a few more details, the duo hung up and Yuuri looked back to his phone. Checking the messages between himself and Phichit. Then going over the ones from Otabek and Yuri, ones that he read but never answered. He took a shaky breath in. Before looking down to his rounded belly, where he could feel a small butterfly kick.

 

He shifted, standing up from the couch and headed to his room to sleep. He had to pack beforehand, and he knew by the time he finished he would be exhausted.

 

Two days, an airplane and car ride later, Yuuri was now standing at a familiar rink. His heart was racing and he swore he could hear it beating in his own ears. He wanted to call it off, go back to his little apartment, hide, but he knew he couldn't.

 

“...Yuuri?”

 

The voice sounded stunned and the pregnant omega's eyes were wide. He had expected the other to already be in practice. So he turned, carefully, a hand placed on his stomach as if to ground him. He didn't have time to blink, arms had swept him into a crushing hug (mindful of his belly) and a sob of relief came out but not from him. From the blonde alpha who was holding him. But then the same sound came from him too. As if the last few months were finally leaving him.

 

“I'm so s-sorry.” Yuuri cried, as his arms came around Yuri, who hugged him tighter. Both a crying mess. He knew those three little words wouldn't magically going to fix everything. He wished it did, but that's all it was. Wishful thinking. They had to go inside eventually, the cold creeping up on them as they stood there, embracing. Yuri fretted, holding on to Yuuri as if he would vanish again, and also because of how pregnant he smelled.

 

“Do you need to sit down? Are you fine there? Should I get a different chair?” Yuri had led him to an unused room, where the team would take naps from time to time.

 

“This is fine, it's comfortable.” Yuuri reassured as shifted a little so he could put his feet up.

 

Yuri made no move to unglue himself from the smaller pregnant male. He stayed there, letting him rest against him, as he hands went down to his stomach, marveling of the fact that he was indeed pregnant and it was theirs. Yuri took in that Yuuri didn't look...happy. He could see the bags under his eyes, he could see how pale he was compared to when they first met, and even for a pregnant omega, he was on the smaller side. The guilt, the worry, the anger, all of it was on a screeching halt as Yuri acclimated himself to the omega's scent once again. After all, the one in their apartment was stale if not gone.

 

“I know we need to talk. All three of us.” Yuuri started but Yuri let out a soft grunt.

 

“For now, just rest. I...I don't know where you've been but you look like your ready to drop. Just, rest...please.” He could feel Yuuri slowly relax, as his breathing evened out and he let out a soft purr. Yuri wanted to cry. How could he had been this stupid? He still blamed himself, knowing that had he treated him right the first time, they wouldn't be in this mess. In fact, they could have had a child already. But he didn't and they didn't.

 

Yuri carried a lot of guilt and Otabek knew it too.

 

When he knew Yuuri wasn't going to wake up, he pulled out his phone to face time Otabek who answered after a few pings.

 

“Yes, Yura?” Yuri had angled the view so he wouldn't see the male yet, but when Yuri went “shh”, and Otabek gave a confused look, he couldn't help but give a tired smile and turn the camera to Yuuri. There was a sound, a choked sound, and relief.

 

“We're at the rink. Come get us.” He didn't even blink when Otabek disconnected in seconds. Yuri usually walked to practice, after all they didn't live far. So it took maybe 15 minutes by foot. In car, he suspected Otabek would be here in less than 5 minutes.

 

True to his suspicions, Otabek texted him he was there, asking where they were. Yuri let him know the location and in under a minute the door opened though not to startle the sleeping omega, Otabek did it quietly. When he finally saw him for himself, Otabek didn't know what to do. His basic instinct was to get there fast enough so he wouldn't vanish again. Now, seeing him, Otabek was at a loss.

 

“He's...purring?” Otabek questioned, uncertain what else he could say.

 

“The second he fell asleep. I couldn't stop from scenting him.” He kept his voice low, so not to disturb Yuuri.

Otabek didn't blame him, he would've done the same thing.

 

“I don't think he's going to wake up, let's just get him home and we can figure it out after.”

 

Yuri muttered, and Otabek moved to carefully pick up the Japanese. But what he found was a little more disturbing. Yuri seeing his expression, only confirmed what he had seen.

 

“Later. Not now.” Yuri reminded, as he took the keys so he could turn on the car and have it warm. He headed out first, ignoring Yakov's shout, pausing only to make sure it didn't wake Yuuri. Otabek was about to push open the door with his side when a familiar scent filtered in.

 

“Victor.” Otabek greeted tonelessly. Their relationship hadn't been able to repaired. Not when Victor admitted to hiding Yuuri from them. The blonde Russian took it harder. Having seen Victor as some type of older brother. When the misunderstanding came to light, a lot of their relationship with their previous friends couldn't be repaired.

 

“He has a hotel room. Encase things didn't go well, he didn't want to be in the way.” The older alpha's voice still had a tone of regret but if he was to do it again, he would. Otabek looked down to the haggard face of Yuuri. He had stopped purring the second he had picked him up, but after being able to confirm in his sleep who he was smelling, the purring had resumed, and he had snuggled as close as possible to the dark haired alpha. It made him want to smile because it meant the omega in him remembered that they were mates.

 

“Have his things sent to our place. We know you arranged his travel.” _Just like how you took him away from us._ It wasn't said out loud, but it wasn't like Otabek needed to say it.

 

“I was only trying to do what was best for him.” Otabek bit back a snarl. A small whine coming from Yuuri sensing his anger. He forced himself to calm down. To let out calming pheromones and Yuuri settled down once more.

 

“Yes, because what I'm looking at, the condition of our mate, tells me exactly what you're meddling has done.” Otabek finally looked up at Victor, who looked hurt, but said nothing as he finally pushed himself out of the door and to the car where Yuri was now in the drivers side. He got out to open the back door, helping Otabek get Yuuri inside and making sure he was warm before getting back to the drivers. Otabek now sitting down and glued to Yuuri much like how the blonde had been.

 

“Was that Victor?” Yuri questioned, after a few moments of silence, as he drove towards their apartment.

 

“Yes. He's going to have his things sent to our place.” Like he had to mention anything else. Yuri knew, since the misunderstanding had been cleared up, not amount of apologies was enough. Yuri while civil during practice, no longer could trust his friends. Not even Lila, who had been there most of his life. Only Yakov had extended his support and so did the ever dramatic skater outside of Victor. Yuri didn't get along with the other Russian skaters due to his brash nature, but the ones he did no longer could he see them as friends. Otabek knew how hard he took it, but Yuri was just glad that Yuuri was back.

 

“I won't let this happen again.” Yuri promised as they approached their building. Resolving to be better boyfriend and mate to their pregnant omega. Otabek could only hum. He knew that all three were at fault. And they had a long talk ahead of them. But for right now, he wanted to focus on getting Yuuri into their bed so he could sleep and getting some food in him.

 

**Time Brings Them Together (So Does Pitchit)**

 

After waking up, well first freaking out when he noticed he wasn't at the rink, Yuuri was made to eat some food. Neither Alpha had been able to eat until they saw Yuuri eat something. Which he did, but it was harder than before. He had only ate to keep him healthy and to keep the baby healthy. Though the doctor had prescribed him pills due to his lack of consumption to be on the safe side and that both omega and baby were getting proper nutrients. This continued on for several weeks. Of course they talked, replaying the day Yuuri left.

 

Yuri had explained, what in fact was happening or had happened. That he wanted Yuuri to move into their room and he didn't want to break or damage his stuff so he had put them in boxes to minimize the damage. Otabek didn't even know his plans until he came home from a session and didn't want to take part of it encase something did break.

 

Yuuri explained his thoughts. His refusal to answer his phone and also because he broke his phone during his travels and it took some time to get a replacement since he wanted to buy it himself. But also, when he did get the replacement how scared he was to call.

 

Things got a little better, but they still needed to heal.

 

Saturday, found all three in. Yuuri sitting on the couch, now bigger than before but most importantly, he was at a healthier weight. Pleasantly plump, Otabek had stated. As embarrassing as it was to hear him say it, Yuuri was just glad he hadn't hurt the baby. Yuri was in the kitchen, making some soup and Otabek was sitting at the table with his laptop out.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Yuuri knew the other two didn't hear it, so he got up, grunting softly having to angle his way up and waddling over to the door. He didn't check to see who it could be, and just opened the door.

 

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice shouted and the omega's eyes widen. “Phichit?! Aren't you suppose to be skating?!” His panic set in and Phichit gave him a reassuring hug.

 

“I finished, skipped the banquet, and here I am!” He chirped as he guided the waddling Japanese male back to the couch. “Come on, sit, sit. I don't think the other two would like you up and moving too much.” The Thai Alpha hummed as he also fretted making sure Yuuri was comfortable.

 

“Oy! Hamster freak!” Yuri's voice boomed out the ladle in his hand in the air.

 

“Why are you always fucking rude.” Phichit complained though wandered into the kitchen to see what he was cooking.

 

“Um, not to sound mean...but why are you here Phi?” Yuuri questioned, having shifted to get up again but Yuri glared at him.

 

“You're feet hurt da? Sit.” Yuuri felt his face heat up. He had complained during the night, that his feet were starting to hurt, just a small amount, nothing compression socks wouldn't help, but instead, that led two both Alpha's basically carrying him around the apartment and he felt guilty.

 

“Welp,” Phichit started popping the “p” as he dipped his finger into the pan to taste the sauce of whatever Yuri was making. A gruff “you dick” could be heard and Phichit of course ignored that.

 

“I heard you guys didn't have anything for the baby's room. You have the crib, still in the box.” Phichit gave a pointed look to Otabek who skillfully avoided his gaze and Yuri who went back to stirring the sauce.

 

“It's still a few months before the baby's here.” Yuuri defended, though the crib had been bought on whim. Otabek had come home one day, dragging the big box in. He had wanted to put it together, but then, Yuri found out and he wanted to help. They wanted to surprise the omega, but seeing as surprises haven't turned out the best, they waited to tell him. So now, the crib is still in the box.

 

“Um, Yuuri, that's exactly why it should all be done. Encase that nugget inside of decides that he or she wants to say hello to the world early.” Phichit explained with an exaggerated sigh.

 

“We...were trying to see about moving before then. Into a bigger place. More room, you know, better for a kid.” Otabek cut in with a cough. Which again, they hadn't told Yuuri about. Which was why they had put the crib on hold. So they could find places to present to Yuuri. Which now Phichit more or less ruined the news.

 

“...moving?” Yuuri's voice came out small and Yuri glared at the Thai man who now looked appropriately guilty. Otabek was quick to sit down with the omega, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Just to a bigger place. We were going to show you all the places we found. Mostly houses with big yards. Yura and I agree that this place is too small for all three, soon to be four of us.” They knew it was a sensitive issue, after all Yuuri had been nesting the entire time, he felt safe there, familiar and protected. It was unwise to move after birth, the state of them all would be on high alert. But if they did before hand, they could make it their new home.

 

Yuuri still didn't look happy, in fact he looked more panicked.

 

“What if I don't like them? If you like them but I don't? Does this mean I have to tear my n-nest apart? Oh my god, what if the baby hates it?” Questions started vomiting out of his mouth as he let out a distressed scent which had Yuri forcing the guilty Phichit to the stove to stir while he moved on the other side of Yuuri as both Alpha's released calming pheromones. Giving soft growls to help calm him down.

 

“We can make sure your nest is fine. We can just look, if you don't like anything then that's fine. We can try again when the baby is a little older. We aren't forcing you to move, we won't unless you give us the okay.” Otabek couldn't be mad at Phichit, he didn't know their plans. But he was right, the baby could come early, and they had better chances at moving now than waiting.

“That's right, Katsudon. We won't make you do anything you don't want. If you like it, you like it, if you don't then you don't. It's our fault for waiting this long to tell you.” Yuri added seeing as they had been looking at places since basically getting him back home again. So two months. Yuuri was now eight months pregnant. It wasn't ideal, yes, but they weren't going to force the omega to do anything.

 

Yuuri, thankfully, calmed down, and did his best to handle the news. He asked if they had anything saved. So he could at least look, which Otabek gave him his phone to show him the saved listings on various websites. Yuri was able to get up and finish cooking.

 

“Sorry, Yurio. I didn't know you guys wanted to move.” Phichit's apology was accepted with a gruff “it's okay”.

 

“Wow, a baby on the way has really changed you. Not bad. Not bad.” He praised and Yuri flung some sauce on him. Phichit looked scandalized before heading to the living room, sitting next to Yuuri to look at the listings.

 

“Ohh, those are some nice houses. Oh look! This one is close to the beach!” Yuuri rubbed his growing belly in thoughtfulness. He had to admit, they weren't bad houses. He liked the idea of having a big yard to play in with his baby, maybe even get a dog, or a cat, he knew Yuri really wanted one.

 

“Even a spare bedroom for me!” Exclaimed the excited Alpha.

 

“Why would you need your own room? It would be a guest room.” Yuuri pointed and Phichit gave a gasp.

 

“How dare you? And mingle with the peasants?!”

 

“You mean my parents?”

 

“I said what I said. Lovely people though.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. He had to wonder, what would have happened if Phichit hadn't reached to him. Honestly, he knew he owed Phichit a lot more than the man wanted to take credit for. But he supposed this was why Phichit was only a platonic soul mate. Even if he didn't want him to be, Phichit would always be there to support him through whatever bullshit he put him through.

 

“Fine, if we do move, you'll get your own room.” Yuuri conceded and Phichit gave a victory cheer.

 

Yuri and Otabek just watched from the kitchen, Otabek having left Yuuri's side to edit some last minute tracks. Yuri snorted though, hearing an audible growl coming from Yuuri causing the man to turn red and groan.

 

“I literally ate an hour ago.”

 

“That was a snack, dinner is ready anyways.” Yuri announced getting the plates ready.

 

“I ate a jar of pickles. How is that a snack?” Otabek wanted to add that he dipped him the nutela jar, but he rather liked sleeping in the same bed.

 

Phichit helped Yuuri up and to the dinning table, talking about various topics.

 

“Wait, so, you have a soul mate, that you think is okay, but he thinks-”

 

“Is an absolute tool.” Yuuri finished with a small huff. Phichit hummed with a shrug.

 

“I mean, he's not bad, but no way do I see him romantically. I can't even smell him even for a soul-mate, so our connection is weak to begin with. But he's convinced we are the light of each other's lives.”

 

“Charming.” Otabek snorted out.

 

“Yuuri doesn't like him since he broke into our shared apartment to proclaim his love for me. He had just finished his heat, and I was trying to keep him you know, not grumpy, and this idiot decided to ignore the warnings. So basically that's the story of how Yuuri was almost arrested for assault and then me, because they tried to touch him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't see Yuuri that way either, but I can still smell him and he's a soul mate. Didn't help he's an omega so instinct is there. Bitches almost died.” 'Bitches' being the police.

 

“You literally just skipped an entire fucking section. Which tells us nothing about how he almost got arrested.” Yuri deadpanned with annoyed expression on his face.

 

“And you never will.” Phichit said sweetly while “booping” Yuri's nose completed with a “boop” sound.

 

“What's his name anyways?” Otabek questioned.

 

“...his name is... _Dave_.” Yuuri had said it so bitterly, glaring at the table as he shoveled the food in his mouth.

 

“Yeah...we don't talk about Dave anymore.” Phichit waved his hand as if to answer “this is why” as Yuuri scowled.

 

Yuri on the other hand started laughing. Almost choking on his food. Out of all the names that could've been it it, it was Dave.

 

Fucking Dave.

 

“Oh my god.” He gasped out, as he laughed, unable to help as he smacked the table top to try and get himself to calm down. Clearly it didn't work.

 

“Dave. His name is fucking Dave.” He howled out as Phichit tried to keep from laughing himself. Coughing into his hand.

 

“He's a tool and you fucking know it!” Yuuri screeched which pushed Phichit to break and laugh beside Yuri.

 

“Fuck you! Fuck Dave too!”

 

“Now, now. Let's calm down, Yuratchka. Remember what the doctor said, getting worked up means the baby won't let you sleep.” Otabek tried to reason, watching as Yuuri's face went from red, to pink to normal tone, which singled he was calmer.

 

“I'm fine. I'm calm.” Yuuri said after a bit. Otabek chose to believe that. And if later that night he witnessed, Yuuri's rather violent typing with a mutter of “Dave” and “calm my ass” he wisely chose to go back to bed. He would send Yuri later to settle the omega, so he could actually sleep.

 

This was his family, by no means was it perfect, but to him, it was and soon they would have a little baby to shower with love and affection.

 

Secretly, Otabek was hoping for a girl. Yuri wanted a boy, and Yuuri didn't care so long as they were healthy. Of course if it turned out to be a boy, Otabek would love him to death, but the idea of having a little girl made his heart squeeze tight with excitement.

 

Their lives were just starting and thankfully, it was altogether.

 

_**The End** _

 

_**(Maybe?)** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Something I had been itching to do and it had taken literal weeks/months for to get this the way I wanted. Not beta read.


End file.
